A Celestial Summer Vacation
by Sylvas Rheastone
Summary: A vacation for all the characters in Gundam 00 even the dead ones in a beach. Madness will ensue while love will blossom. Okay so maybe there will be no madness. I just assumed it would be madness since I was on high when I started typing but then I see no madness in it. Just read anyways. Read and review. Also, I do not own the picture. I found it online and saved it. I'm Sylvas.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, hi, Haloween here. If you're gonna ask about my name, well, it was halloween that time and I was playing Halo that time. You can just say spur of the moment type of thing. Anyways, I'm pretty new with the Gundam 00 fanfic and so I request you to please, please, please review. You can critizise me. This is just to see how good I really am...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 cause if I did, I would, as I'm sure some of you people would, put Setsuna and Feldt together. They look damn cute together. And besides Marina is like 20? That's phedophile...**

**When: If Setsuna came back immediately after going to the ELS home world**

* * *

It was a vacation for the Ptolemy crew and they all (but a few) decided on an Earth trip, or to be more precise, a trip to the beach. Although there are a lot of really good beaches on Earth, they chose Boracay. It was situated in the Philippines. And although there was war, The Philippines has managed to stay neutral. Besides, what good would the Philippines be. It was more of a tourist vacation spot rather than a battlefield. It was precisely for this reason, the crew went there.

_On the Ptolemiaos_

"Lasse, prepare to dive." That was Ms Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Tactical forecaster for Celestial Being. She may seem like the leader but please do not be confused. She acts nothing like a leader.

"Roger." And that was Lasse, body-builder of Celestial Being. When he's not piloting, he's sleeping. However, if he's not doing either, then he's obviously exercising.

Then there's the always hyper-active teen Miliena. Just like a typical innocent teen schoolgirl, without the innocent part. She's seen death a thousand more times than a normal schoolgirl.

There's also Feldt. Pink haired hottie who just lost 2 of her friends due to a GN plasma shot from the enemy. Nothing to worry about there.

Now on to Linda and Ian, Celestial Being's robotic-obsessed couple mechanics. They love tinkering with all things mechanical.

Also Louise, suppose to be fiancé to a Saji Crossroad. A dumb blonde who grew enough smarts to trust Celestial Being. She lost nearly everything due to a Gundam attack. Nena Trinity, an idiot as she was, killied her family and some random people.

And finally our heroes, the Gundam Miesters. First we have the ever idiotic and flirty Lockon Stratos. This idiot who decided to kiss Feldt got a bitch slap instead. Instant reject. Had a relationship with the enemy, Anew Returner.

Next up, we have Tierea Erde, an Innovater usually mistaken as a girl. With that purple hair and cute face, it's basically impossible to see if he's a girl or a guy.

Then we have our dual personality couple, Marie/Soma and Allelujah/Hallelujah, both Super Soldiers. They should've been siblings since they were both born at that crappy Super Soldier thingy but alas.

Also we have Saji Crossroad, hater-turned-liker to Celestial Being's cause. All because of his fiancée, Louise.

And finally we have Setsuna F Sieie, a silent and violent teen who murdered his parents all for the cause of 'God'. Center of Feldt's emotions. He looks pretty dark for a kid. Answers all question in monotone. Watch.

"Setsuna crying? Setsuna crying?" I asked.

"No, Haro." He answers in that godly monotone. And yes, I'm a Haro. Hey just cause I can think independently, doesn't mean I'm human. Robots can be sentient too you know. I think.

ANYWAY!

As I have said, the crew are going to the beach. Without me. Yes, without me. SHUDUP, No need to rub it in my face. I do need to keep the Ptolemy hidden anyway. Besides I've installed hidden cameras in bags and things they're going to use, so no problems here. I'm hoping that something, however small it is, will develop within Feldt and Setsuna. Those two are… quite similar. Both lost their parents at a young age. They're even at the same age right now.

"Haro, Haro? Where are you?" Oh, that would be Feldt calling me. Better see what she wants. I rolled towards her voice, nearly bumping myself to her feet.

"Haro here, Haro here."

"Oh there you- Setsuna." I looked up at her and saw her blush. See what I mean?

"Feldt Grace." See the weird thing about this already weird boy is he, for reasons unknown to me, calls people by their full name. Setsuna just nods his head before retiring to his room. Feldt sighs and goes back to the bridge with me following her.

"All hands, brace yourselves for impact." And we heard a crashing sound which sounded wet.

"Hmm, we're under the sea already. I better start packing now." I pause and look at her.

"Opps, I forgot. I didn't have a swim suit. Wait, why am I even bothered over this?" There's the Feldt I used to know.

"Feldt Grace. Pack your stuff, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Ah, Setsuna. Well, you see, I don't have a swim wear right now so…" and there goes the Feldt I used to know.

"It's alright. Ms Sumeragi said we'll go to the local mall before we go to the beach. She also said something about meeting a few other people at the beach."

"Oh, I see. They might be that Billy person and the Kati woman."

"Yes, well I think we should start preparing now." With a curt nod, he left her standing in front of her room.

"Alright" she muttered "packin my bags."

* * *

**So... how was it? I'm not an amteur but I'm not pro either so please, please, please, pleaseeeeee review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well. I haven't been able to check if anyone reviewed my story... or even checked it out. So, I'm asking you guys again, read then review. It's easy. See that text box down there? Yeah, that one. Well, all you have to do is type, whatever (I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A BAD COMMENT) it is you think about my story. Easy, no? If it is, WHY YOU NO REVIEW?**

**ANYWAYS, time for the disclaimer**

**Setsuna: Michael Isaiah P Brodit. He does not own anything. Apart from the car.**

**Me: Shut it Setsuna.**

**Setsuna: Say that again to my face? I'll cut in half with my gundam.**

**Me: Uhm, never m-mind?**

**Setsuna: He still does not own anything. Apart from his car.**

* * *

After landing in an uninhabited area in god knows where, the whole crew had come out of the Ptolemiaos with Sumeragi in the lead. While the females and and a few of the miesters were chatting in a group while waiting for their pick up to the nearest mall , Setsuna and Tiera were talking about Innovation.

"Hey, Mileina, what do you think about this?" A brunette holding the latest summer fashion magazine called out. A younger brunette with twin curly pig tails bounds out to the older woman.

"Aww, thats so cute! I wonder if it comes in purple or pink?" The two continue looking at the magazines while a platinum haired girl stares at them. She sighs quietly and looks towards his childhood friend and now-boyfriend. He smirks down at her while she smiles.

"Are they really like that when they're not in missions?" Marie grins at Allelujah.

"Heck, you should see Mileina in a fashion sale. In almost every fashion sale, she always loses more than half her savings." The miester said, shaking his head.

"Hmm, I wonder where she gets the money though." Said Marie.

"Yeah, actually I always wanted to ask her that, however I keeps forgetting." Allelujah sighed.

_Meanwhile_

__Lockon and Anew, in a reconstructed body of course, are at the back of the group.

"You know, I've always wondered what Celestial Being do during their holidays. I've gotta say, I never expected... this? This just feels like a family outing, albeit, a large one." said a brunette man, Lockon.

"Yeap, actually, I never really got to see them enjoy like this. All I've see them do is fight and fix. So this is what feels like to be human."

Anew Returner's body was reconstructed a bit faster since there was a nearly complete body and most of the DNA were already input in the computer. All they had to do was to reconfigure the DNA a bit and implant the brain. It was a messy process but they still managed to that. However, there was a bit of a problem. They may be able to copy the brain but there was an off chance that she might not be able to retain her memories. Fortunately, the light purple haired girl remembered most, if not all, her memories. However, she still feels guilty for trying to kill her lover.

A young pinkette looked over her companions and smiled. _It had been too long since we had a day off, I'm glad we all could come. _Feldt Grace was one of the most quietest of the crew. Only speaking when needed, however, ever since Neil died, she has broken out of her shell and became more social. She has developed a peculiar feeling for the other silent member. The girl has developed feeling for the boy ever since Lyle, or the new Lockon, kissed her. She noticed something off about the kiss and was insulted. After the kiss had ended, she did the only thing she thought. She slapped him. Then she ran. During her run, she ran right into the boy, nearly toppling him over. He had noticed her cries and comforted her. After the ordeal, they had become good friends. Actually, the boy had thought they were good friends, to Feldt, however, her feeling for him grew to romantic proportions. She knew that her feelings for Neil was more of a sibling love. She had already shown him her feelings by giving him the flowers but he had mistakenly thought of it as something else.

The pinkettes aqua eyes travelled over to her black haired crush. The boy, Setsuna was conversing with Tiera until he felt someones gaze on him. He looked around before catching the eyes of a certain pinkette. He smiled a small smile before noticing Feldt's face redden. He continued conversing with Tiera.

Feldt blushed before looking away from Setuna and looked at a certain elder couple.

Ian and Linda Vashti were talking about politics, and some other boring crap Feldt could really care less. She just played with her hair until she saw a white van approaching.

"Uhm, Ms Sumeragi, who're going to pick us up again?" Feldt asked the brunette strategist.

"Billy and his friend. Why?" Asked Sumeragi.

"They are in a van... right?" The pinkette asked worriedly.

"Hai, a white van to be precise." The brunette grinned.

Feldt sighed in relief and played with the Haro that was currently bumping on her leg. The van soon reached the group while Sumeragi divided the group.

"Alright, the ones with their swimming suits to my right while the ones without go to my left!" And the group complied. The right was formed of the Vashti family (Ian, Linda & Mileina) Lockon and Anew. The rest were without swim wear.

The van opened, revealing another male brunette with long hair pulled back in a pony tail and a blonde with messy hair. "Hello Kujo."

"Billy, it's been too long." The strategist hugged the pony tail man. "Well, it hasn't been that long since we just defeated those Innovades about... I forgot. Oh well. So, we have everything?" He asked Sumeragi/ Kujo. The blonde growled. Billy turned and scratched his head. "Sorry, Kujo, meet my friend Graham Aker. I believe he fought against that blue gundam?" He looked at Graham to confirm the question. Said blonde just nodded.

"Oh, so he's the pilot of that dual sword gundam?" Sumeragi asked. Billy just nodded. "Yes, he did. Anyways, do you know how far's the beach?"

Billy was silent for a while before replying "I think it's just a few minutes that way." Pointing to the east side. "I think it's there but I'm not sure. That's why I have Graham here." Billy laughed.

"Okay. Well, a few friends and I need to buy some more, appropriate clothes. Would you mind driving us to the nearest mall?" The female brunette asked. The pony tail man just nodded and beckoned Graham. "Do you mind taking a few of them to the beach? I need to go to the mall with Kujo and a few of them." Graham nodded and smiled. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Alright." Sumeragi turned towards her crew. "Alright, the ones on right will follow Mr Aker while the rest of you follow me." She entered the passenger seat in the front while Setsuna, Feldt and Tiera sat in silence at the back. They revved up and drove towards the nearest shopping mall.

* * *

**Okay, and that's a wrap. Hmm, you know, I think this was a failed chapter. Anyways, remember, review. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is wrong with you people? I already told you to review but noooooo, you people didn't want to review. For all you people, reviews are like early Christmas presents to us, fanfic authors. Do you know how pleased authors are when you review someone else work? What if you were an author and you wrote good stories but no one evens gives you story their time of day? That's how I feel... And I'm very sorry for my spelling of Tieria. No matter how many times I write his name, it always ends up as Tiera... Oh well. And also I would like to say thank you to anyone who reviewed. Yeah, I guess I am a mess. I always have been a mess. That is why I need reviews so I know what I can improve on.**

**Anyways, I guess its time for the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Gundam 00 and its characters... Which pretty much sucks for me...**

**ON WITH THE STORY... (PLUS A BONUS xP)**

* * *

The drive to the mall was uncomfortable to the trio in the back seat of the van. Actually it was more uncomfortable to the Krugis boy and the pinkette. The two have been sitting next to each other in that cramped space.

Feldt is very nervous. Even more when she was alone with Neil. While Neil was a more socialized person, Setsuna is very different. Very different indeed. He was silent and calm. No matter who pointed a gun at him, he remained collected. When they were younger, he had been the oddball in the group. He was calm, collected and very mature for a young person. He was also impossible to sway once he has decided and has gotten himself almost killed more than once. But after missing for four years, has broken out of his silent shell. Slowly, but surely. Well, that was before the ELS attacked. And now being the worlds first innovater, he succumbed to silence once again. Feldt had tried everything to make him seem more normal and she had nearly succeeded. However, the encounter with Ribbons was unhealthy and thus...

* * *

Setsuna was looking out of the window when he felt someone press close to him. He looked to his right and was very surprised to see a napping Feldt roll her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but stare at the pink haired beauty. All he ever thought about was his Gundam, or Gundams. Never about anyone else. Well he did think about them, but there was never any feeling for any, except maybe Marina Ismail. However it was a more parent-child relationship. He remembered that when he was younger, he wouldn't even glance at anyone. But now, how could he resist from this cute girl right next to him. He always wondered why she joined Celestial Being when she could've lived a normal life. He knew he couldn't because of the scars. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally, somewhat. Maybe it was because of past events that she joined. Everyone had a past in which they did not like to talk about. Maybe that's why she joined. The innocent, kind Feldt. Well he enjoyed the closeness with the pinkette.

* * *

Tieria, purple haired innovade was bored. Plain bored. The purple haired boy-man- whatever, was bored and cramped. He was stuck in a van, on an outing to the beach which he may not enjoy, at all. Mileina even tasked him with the job of picking out the swimming wear for both Setsuna and Feldt. Something which is bound to be embarrassing, and he did not want to be embarrassed. He looked towards his other companions. Feldt was sleeping with her head on Setsunas shoulder. He blinked. _That can't be right. He never lets anyone do that. _The innovade remembered the first girl who showed the Krugis boy affection. Nena Trinity. The innovade then looks at Setsuna to see if there were any emotions coming from him. There were, but it wasn't negative. Rather, the Krugis boy seemed to enjoy his time with the female. They were nearly the same. Both were silent, hardworking. Know that he thought about it, even their past are similar. Both lost their parents at such a young age. _For some reason I feel like those two should be together, somewhat._ He looked towards the driver seat. Sumeragi and the man, Billy, were laughing about things he could care less.

"So Billy, how long till we're there?"

"Uh, er, an hour more, I guess?"

_Oh, Great! 1 Hour of infinite laughs and enjoyment! I can't believe I'm stuck with these people._

* * *

**Hmm, well I can say I'm sorry about the... SetsunaxFeldt crap. I really have to work on romance and crap. And I think this has gotta be my worst chapter... yet... Oh well. Also, if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I'm so sorry. I'm not good with English... yet... Anyways, Something about my new story. Once I'm finished with this story, I will be posting my untitled story... I'm still thinking of the title... Enjoy this bit**

* * *

"The _Sumeragi _is prepped for launch."

"_Sumeragi _has launched!"

"Damn it, where is he?"

"Hey, I think I found his data terminal?"

"Guess we found Ribbons Almark."

"Feldt, where's the enem-"

"ARGHHH!"

"Raine!"

"...It's a Gundam."

"Setsuna?"

"Feldt, Alle, Lockon, Mileina, Tieria, Marie, Anew- Anew?"

"Those are corrupted."

_"Don't pin the blame on us. You started this, so you will pay."_

"Al... Al-Saachez?"

"Pantheon, please Launch."

"Pantheon, launching."

"Ribbons Almark, Orion Gundam, Launching."

"TRANS-AM DUO!"

"New-type innovaters..."

* * *

**Well, these are just small bits from the story... there will be two parts... and I guess I have to finish both so I don't have to spend too much time... It will still be SetsunaxFeldt coz face it, they look really cute together. Oh and by the way, this bit is just half of the first part. Or less than half... I think... Hmm, I might consider making a third part...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... thanks for the reviews, I guess. Even if only two of you did. Ah well, at least this story aint being ignored. Thanks, and I guess I am messy, I will tell you now that it will not be in only one person POV, rather it will be my POV unless I say its someone elses POV, just to be clear. And I will try to make my chapters longer, but no promises. I dont like keeping promises that I can't keep. It makes me feel bad. Also I'm sorry for, well, being late. I'm terribly sorry. I'm focusing more on my artistic side cause I was in a major writers block. I was hoping to get more inspiration but found more inspiration on a game which actually didn't help at all. It just cleared my mind a bit.**

**So on to the disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! CEPT FOR THE VAN XDD**

* * *

The mall was big. It was as big as three malls. Heck the whole thing was three malls put together. And it was where the group (which consisted of Billy, Kujo[Ms Sumeragi], Teiria, Setsuna and Feldt) found themselves. All they could do was look at it with wide eyes.

"Wow, that is big." Feldt said.

Tieria shook his head and replied "You can say that again."

Kujo started walking towards the entrance, while the others caught up. They waited in line for the bag check. They waited for a few more seconds before it was their turn. Since only Feldt and Tieria had carried their bags, the three others waited.

"That guard was a pervert." Was all Feldt said. Setsuna didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to choke the unfortunate guard who was still staring at Feldt, or more precisely, her butt. However, Setsuna settled for the next best thing, his glare. It may not work on his more supernatural enemies but it worked pretty well on the norms since the guard quickly turned around, sweating like crazy. Setsuna felt pretty proud of himself but wondered why he became so protective over the teen female. He kept wondering until he bumped into Feldt. Being so close to her, he managed to get a whiff of the strawberry scented shampoo she used nearly everyday. He could not help but wonder how beautiful she looked._  
_

"I see someone staring at a certain girl?" A sing-song voiced broke him out of his reverie. He looked at Kujo who was smirking at him. Of course he quickly denied it but that was just his mind speaking. His heart was a different matter all together.

"That's so cute, I'll be rooting for you!" She winked before she whisked Feldt towards the female swimwear section. He shook his head at her antics. Seriously, she could be a teen most of the time. Billy, Tieria and him went over to the male side. He skimmed through the mantinis and quickly looked at the trunks. He found a few to his liking but never found his favorite colors.

"Where's the blue and white trunks when you need it?" he muttered. He kept scanning the rack for any sign of a blue and whit trunks, if they had any. Finally after a few minutes, he gave up. He looked at the three trunks he had on his arms. The light blue one, the blue one or the white one? After a small debate in his head, he chose the blue one. _The light blue one made him a little to cheery? And the White one was... Don't get me started on the white one. _He also chose the blue trunks because it had a few white accents on the sides. _Better than nothing, I suppose... I wonder what the other two got? _He took the trunks to the counter where he met Tieria and Billy.

"What took you so long?" Tieria smirked. Setsuna just replied "Choice?" He looked at the innovades Trunks which, not so surprisingly, is purple. He looked at Billy and asked "Are we waiting for the girls?". Billy nodded and replied "Yeap, girls usually take a long time to choose their clothes." Billy sighed.

* * *

Finally after what felt like hours, which in reality was half an hour, the girls were at the counter with the boys.

"Judging by those baskets, I'd say that that is more than your average swimwear?" Billy asked warily. Kujo just winked and gave him the baskets of clothes. Billy sighed and whipped out his wallet and pulled out a few notes. He quickly paid for the clothes and the boys took the plastic bags.

"Y'all wanna get some grub before we leave?" Kujo asked. Feldt and Billy nodded while the two just shrugged. She led them to a food cafeteria where there were rows of different kinds of restaurant. They picked a circular table at the back of the cafeteria. Kujo turned to the 2 youngest members and asked them what they wanted.

"I'll have the korean ramen please." Feldt replied.

"...Satay noodles, thanks." Setsuna replied in his monotone voice. Kujo nodded and dragged the other two away from the table. The two lapsed to comfortable silence. Until a small group of boys crowded around Feldt. The three boys, ranging from around 16-18, came up to her and started hitting on her. It annoyed the hell out of Setsuna for 2 reasons, they were way too close to him and he had subconsciously marked her as his own.

"Hey, babe, what say we go out for dinner tonight?" The leader asked. Blonde hair, black eyes and short. The other two had raven hair and had a more taller build. Twins no doubt. However, one was wearing red while the other was blue. He dubbed the leader 'Blondie', and the twins 'Red' and 'Blue'.

"No." was the reply.

"C'mon. I'm payin." Still a no-no. "You're coming or you'll regret it." That was the last straw.

"Excuse me, would you please back off from my girl?" 'Blondie' turned and regarded Setsuna. "Yeah, I don't see your name on her."

"Nonetheless, she's mine, so back off or you WILL regret it." Blondie smirked. "Is that a threat? Boys?" The twins advanced slowly with their evil grins not knowing how bad-ass Setsuna really is. All Setsuna did was glare. The twins suddenly stopped and and started shaking. They clutched their head in pain as their face twisted to one of agony. 'Blondie' looked at his goons and glared at Setsuna.

"She's mine and mine alone!" 'Blondie' shouted. Setsuna glared harder then did something surprising. He grabbed Feldt and kissed her on the lips. It was sensational for both teens. Their kiss grew from light to passionate. 'Blondie' gaped at the two before growling and grabbing the twins. Feldt ended the kiss when she heard a gasp. The two teens didn't bother facing the three, they looked at each other, both blushing heavily and panting.

"Does that mean we're together now?"

* * *

**Uhm, I have no words to describe this... I tried making this as long as I could but I'm not so good with romance and stuff and this is my first time making a pure romance fanfic. Ah well, review and tell me what you think. And the thing Setsuna did is called mind messing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Well, I'm back with a new chapter and I will try to make this really long. At least more than a 1,500 words. Also thank you to those who review. And since I'm sure none of you will bother reading this part I'll just do the disclaimer and on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

* * *

...

Setsuna looked out from the van. They had just finished shopping for the clothes and are now going to the beach. However, a certain incident had happened during the shopping.

It was suppose to be a simple act. However, it became more complicated when he kissed her. He had felt something stir up inside him, something he couldn't explain. He traced his lips with his fingers, suddenly having the urge to kiss her again. He pushed it back down however, and continued staring out the van, saving a few glances at Feldt. She looked perfectly normal except for the pink on her cheeks and her eyes downcast. He stared for quite a while before she suddenly looked up as if she knew that someone was watching her. Their eyes met before looking away from each other, both with pink faces. The two at the front of the van were too merry to notice the love-birds behind them. However, the purple haired Innovade seemed to be irritated with the whole affair.

* * *

_Love is complicated._

He sat in between the two like a wall. A wall that neither could climb or destroy.

* * *

Setsuna continued watching the world as it passed by his window. From large skyscrapers to villages to dense jungle. He watched as buldings were replaced by farms and large coconut trees and oaks. And while there is pollution in the air, the sky was as blue as it could be and the sun was shining overhead. _Phillipines sure is a peacful country._ He become entraced by the scenery that he forgot all about being serious. His mind daydreamed of different things. Things that I will not mention since they might be a little too illustrative. It continued for a few more minutes.

* * *

He woke from his daydream as they came to an abrupt halt. The sound of birds chirping and trees shaking filled the air as they climbed out of the van. They had parked it an area close to the road where a lot of other cars were parked. A few feet in front of them were a cluster of trees and a sandy trail. A trail that would hopefully lead them to the beach. They took out all the items that they would need and started walking towards the cluster. They pushed back the trees and walked along the trail. It was not that long but also not quite short. They trudged along the trail until the sand spread out more until the trees started to thin. And they saw a sight which amazed them. The beach was wide and big and the sand was white and smooth. People were milling around, sunbathing or playing beach volleyball while most were swimming. The swimmers were actually kids of all ages. There were a few teens here and there but there are always 5-9 year old kids playing in the water, laughing joyfully while their parents would be watching them while merrily eating barbecue. That or were too heaily engrossed in making out to keep an eye out for their children. The water glistened in the sunlight and it was as clear as crystal. There was coral and marine life everywhere. They could see a few daring fishes actually swimming close to the swimmers. They even saw a shark fin sticking out of the sea. While they should be scared of the safety of the people, they couldnt help but feel puzzled when a few teen actually began to swim around the shark. But they were more suprised when the teens actually touched the shark and not get bitten. The group soon reached their friends who were currently engaged in a sand-castle-making battle. Lockon and Anew on one team and Allelujah and Marie on the other. However, Setsuna can't say which team is winning since Lockon and Anew seems to prefer making out every few minutes and the dual-personality couple seems to be able to change personality every 5 minutes and begin arguing. Neither seems to be able to start the base of their castle since both too busy to care.

Feldt just looked at the two couples. She blushed at the said fromer couple while looking weirdly at the latter couple. She just couldn'e believe the guts of those two, making out in front of her and a family. They looked like they were eating each others faces. Which was funnsy since sometimes Lockon was at the top then they would be rolling then Anew would suddenly be on top. They would just be doing the same thing over and over again if a shrilly voice started screaming for help. Naturally, the response of the meisters would be to drop whatever they were doing and head on to help. It was funny since Lockon literally dropped whatever he was doing, which was stradling Anew on his lap, and looked towards the cry for help, which was both Anew and the said shrilly voice. He picked the closest one, which would be Anew. Setsuna was already running towards the cry, a little girl who looked to be about 6-7 years old. She was stranded in the middle of the sea trying to swim to shore but failing. Feldt looked at Setsuna again who was taking off the T-shirt he was wearing. She view everything in what seemed to be slow-motion. She saw him take off his shirt slowly revealing his well toned abs and his lean but muscular arms. She heard small gasps of other women and quite a few men who was eyeing her Setsuna with appreciation or lust. _  
_

_Wait, when did it become my Setsuna _She thought. She blushed instantly. However she did glare at the other women. She turned towards Setsuna and saw him arch his back in mid-air as he launched at the sea. His head sunk under the sea but slowly formed as he zipped through the water to the girl. He slowed down as he reached the girl and held her close as he began to swim towards shore. He gently lifted the little girl in his arms as he walked towards what seemed to be the girls mother until Feldt noticed that the girl seemed to be quite young to be a mother. _Probably her older sister or cousin. _She could see the sister/cousin thank him as she dried up the littel girl with a towel. Setsuna then knelt in front of the girl patted her head. She then hugged him. Feldt saw him stiffen but then relaxed as he awkwardly hugged her too. As soon as he let go of her, her sister/cousin kissed him on the cheeks before walking hand-in-hand with the girl towards a group of people with tears in their eyes. She could see him blush before he shook his head. He then turned and walked towards his own group. But before he could walk another 3 meters, a mob of women and men started crowding around him and started clapping his back. Unused to the attention he turned towards her and his friends. LLockon just gave him a grin and a thumbs up while the others sighed at Lockons idiocy. Shen then turned to look at Setsuna again and saw him surrounded by teens and women. Some were even pressing themselves on him. You could see the blush on his face.

She looked at the girls in jealousy and decided to do something about it. She did the only thing she thought of, which is not saying much since the only thing she thought of at that time was how hot Setsuna looked when he was wet and when the sunlight glistened off him making him look like a silver angel. She walked up to mob, shoved her way through the mob and kissed him. On the lips. In front of others. She felt glares and stares behind her back but she didn't care. All she felt was bliss. And wondered how a man so cold and brutal could have such soft lips. Actually she already knew how soft his lips were but just feeling it again made her forgot how it felt the first time. She opened her eyes and saw eyes the color of rubys look back at her with shock, awe and love. She just smiled at him cheekily and said "What, I have to mark my man, you know." And his eyes lit up in happiness as he grinned.

* * *

**Ehm, Hi guys, Haloween again. I'm terribly sorry about this late chapter and I swear I made this as long as I could but then the only explaination would be 2 words: Writers Block. Those two words. Something I sometimes am happy for since I usually deem it as a challenge. Also I think I did a pretty good job for this chapter but then again maybe you might find it... unsatisfactory. Or more than unsatisfactory. So if you do think it is unsatisfactory, then review. Lastly, if you are reading this, do you guys ever hear of League of Legends? It's a game just like DoTA but newer. I just wanted to ask. Also if you do play LoL, then I will assume that you know of the character named Olaf and well I really need tips on items build and masteries & runes. Please answer these questions in your reviews(if you do play LoL). If you don't play LoL and if you heard of it but think it looks like crap, then I suggest you try it out. Also if you do make an account also type my summoners name on the refered by a friend. My summoners name would be Borhon. Lame, I know but it was the only thing that came to my mind during that time. Can you blame an idiot? Anyways, please review and I would like to say thanks to all those who reviewed.**


	6. Sorry

**Hello people, Sylvas here. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to upload anything. My oh-so-annoying little brother decided to be oh-so naughty and wrecked our computer. "Accidentally" he says. Well I'm really sorry, since, I have no idea why, everything was deleted. So I'm going to have to either find the flash disk in which I kept everything or failing that, I'll have to write everything from scratch... except for maybe the 2 first chapters from my _Children of God: Awakening _and the first 5 chapters of my _Celestial Summer Vacation_.**

**Well, I'm really sorry about all this and I promise you I'll update my stories as soon as I can, alright? Sorry, terribly sorry everyone.  
**


End file.
